


[Podfic] Hotter than Cajun

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accents, Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, Flirty Will, Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham is a Tease, Will's lost southern accent, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofHotter than Cajunby ishipthemsogoddamnhardAuthor's summary:Will discovers how much Hannibal likes his long-lost accent.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Hotter than Cajun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotter than Cajun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459258) by [ishipthemsogoddamnhard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8mv1yxbsbqtz62n/Hotter%20than%20Cajun.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:24 | 3.46 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ishipthemsogoddamnhard for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Try an Accent." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
